Infant Unohana
by chephren365
Summary: Unohana Retsu, is about to be treated like an infant, by Isane, oh and read and review
1. Is Retsy ready for nap nap?

An hour later, Captain Unohana sat at her desk with a nice, sizable dent made in the piles of papers she had to complete when the door to her office slid open. She smiled gently at her lieutenant.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Kotetsu," Unohana said, unprepared for the answer she got back.

"Retsy!" Isane said smiling. "I'm sorry to leave you alone for so long, being a shinigami in my position is tough. Are you ready for your nap?"

"Nap? Why would I need a nap?" Unohana questioned, further wondering about the cutesy nickname. It was so... unlike Isane to say anything other than her formal rank and last name, not that she didn't want her lieutenant to loosen up a bit.

"Don't think you're going to talk your way out of it this time! It's naptime for you missy, followed by a bath and a change into some cute new clothes I got for you today before I take you to a playdate with Yachiru."

Odd as her lieutenant's behavior was, Unohana thought she had worked out what was happening and softly laughed as she played along with Isane's strange new sense of humor. "A playdate, you say? Well then, I really should rest before I meet with Yachiru. Could you file these new papers for me in the meantime?"

Isane looked at the stacks of papers in front of Unohana on the desk and for a second went frantic thinking of what damage might have been done to them in the hands of a grown child like her Retsy before logic kicked in. "Oh, sure Retsy. I mean, Captain Unohana. I'll file those for you right away. I got you some new ones this afternoon too, along with the matching Captain Colors set! Promise not to be a bad girl by drawing on the walls and you can keep them."

Captain Unohana giggled at the packet of crayons Isane produced from her shinigami robes. Isane's new, looser attitude would take some getting used to her babying Unohana


	2. Is Unohana wearing a diaper?

Unohana yawned as she awoke, feeling more refreshed than usual. Her job as a captain did not usually allow for naps or even full night's sleep, so this nap she was goaded into by the loosened up Isane was quite nice. She was still half-asleep as she sat up, unable to process her surroundings. She did, however, notice the odd crinkling sound that accompanied her posture shift.

"What was that?" Retsu questioned, just noticing how odd her outfit felt.

She hadn't remembered changing out of her captain's robes when she had laid down for her nap, nor did she recognize the feeling of the garment she was wearing. Her mind began working as the haze of waking up faded, and she combined the feeling of the garment around her waist with the crinkling sound that accompanied her movement and made a revelation that both surprised and confused her. She was wearing a diaper. It was then that she actually looked down to see what she was wearing, and was surprised and confused more.

"What in the..." She muttered.

She was wearing a short pink robe that was meant for children to sleep in, which was only loosely tied. It ended half-way above her knees and had a large picture of Chappy the bunny on it, a popular figure among children in the Soul Society. Even though it was short on her, it was still far too large for the age group the design was intended for. She could see the bulge caused by the diaper, and a pat against the front of her robe confirmed her theory.

"Time to wake, Retsy." Isane stated as she walked into the room, "Oh good, sweetie, you're already awake."

"Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, I demand to know the meaning of this!" Unohana strongly stated.

"Enough with that cranky attitude, you've had a long enough nap" Isane replied.

"Listen Isane, I was willing to play along with your act earlier, but enough is enough." Unohana stated, growing impatient, "You have crossed a line by changing my clothing without permission and continuing your act when your Captain has given you direct orders."

"We don't have time for this, Retsy" Isane replied, her attitude unfazed by Unohana's speech, "We need to get you changed and ready for your playdate with Yachiru. She's a little older than you, but if you're cranky and acting up, she won't be able to calm you down."

Unohana was seething, now. She, Isane's Captain, had just given her orders and demanded an explanation for her actions, and yet she still just ignored her words to continue pretending that she was a ch1ld. Unohana, however, remained outward calm, never one to lash out in anger.

"I will not stand for this insolence, Isane" Unohana spoke, standing up from her bed with her anger in her movements, not voice.

This, however, was a mistake. Her robe, which had been loosely tied before, now came undone, sliding down her arms a little, exposing both her bare chest and her diaper. Unohana blushed profusely, covering her breasts with one arm and feebly holding her other hand above her diaper.

"I hope you didn't leak onto my bed, missy, mine doesn't have the plastic sheet for protection like yours does."

Unohana just stared blankly, entirely confused about what Isane was talking about. Well, confused until she realized that the diaper she was wearing was a bit moist. She began sweating nervously as looked down and noticed that the diaper was miscolored, obviously wet. She had been too shocked before that she was wearing to notice its condition. Not only that, but the design of the diaper was not a standard adult diaper. She was the head of the division of healers and medicine, she had some experience with adult diapers, although never on herself until now. They were usually thin and discrete, and even the thicker ones were not that thick. This, however, was much thicker, and had childish designs on it, more Chappy the bunny, in fact.

"I...I..." Unohana stammered, unsure how to react to this revelation.

Surely Isane must have caused this to continue her once humorous, but now demented, facade, right? She went over her thoughts on the issue, forgetting to cover her ample bosom.

"C'mon, let's get you out of that wet diaper and into your clothes for the day." Isane stated, seemingly unfazed by the Captain's nudity, "Your big girl training is just harder at night. You'll wake up dry soon, you'll see."

Isane gripped Unohana's hand as if to lead her, but this was the last straw for Retsu Unohana. Her calm demeanor was always present, and yet her anger was the stuff of legends. She had sent many a strong man running in fear from just an angry glare alone. An actual outburst of anger was known by few, but forgotten by none.

"I am Captain Retsu Unohana, and you are my subordinate. You will follows my orders and end this insane charade IMMEDIATELY, or I WILL demote you back down to the Shinigami Academy!" Unohana shouted, pulling her hand away from Isane's "Do you understand me!?"

Isane's face was beet red, which Unohana at first mistook for shame and embarrassment for getting yelled at in such a manner, but soon noticed that her countenance was one of anger.

"You do not talk to me like that!" Isane shouted back.

Before Unohana's anger could boil over even more, Isane had made a move for the chair next to them, pulling Unohana over her lap, diapered butt up in the air.

"What do you think you're doing?" Unohana demanded.

Without a word, the angered Isane undid the tabs on Unohana's diaper, and let it open up, revealing the Captain's rounded behind.

"How dare you! You are in so much troub-" Unohana began, before being caught off guard by the sudden slap to her behind.

"Ow!" She shouted, surprised at the strength behind the spank.

Isane said nothing and spanked her again, keeping quiet until the tenth spank.

"You are to listen to me, do you understand? I will not hesitate to continue this spanking if you dare speak to me like that again." Isane demanded, holding on to the struggling and crying Unohana to prevent her from escaping.

Unohana just nodded, embarrassed and ashamed beyond belief. She was a captain, she should be stronger than lieutenant, not forced to struggle feebly as she received the most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced. She wiped her eyes as she was placed back on her feet, naked except for the wide open robe that she had forgotten about. Isane took her hand and silently walked the sniffling adult out of the room and over to the spare room in the compound. As they walked in, Unohana was astounded at the room that she saw. Instead of the bland bedroom, it was the bedroom of a young girl, a young girl who was adult size, based on the furniture.

"My nap wasn't that long, how could Isane have done this...?" Unohana muttered, wincing at the stinging on her butt.

Suddenly, Isane lifted the Captain up without the least bit of struggle, despite her lithe frame and Unohana's size. She placed her face down on the table-esque piece of furniture on the side of the room. Before Unohana had the chance to move, Isane was rubbing some type of lotion on her rear. Unohana decided to let her, as it was soothing the soreness of her behind, despite how embarrassing the whole situation was. After her rear had been soothed, Isane placed her back on the floor.

"Let's get you changed, okay, sweetie?" Isane stated, much more calmed down now, "Yahciru likes playing with you, so she'll be upset if I have to cancel your playdate as a punishment. You're lucky to have a friend that's older than you like that, she can teach you a lot."

Older? Yachiru? Unohana just stood there, so confused about everything that had been happening. Had Isane lost her mind? Had SHE lost her mind? Nothing was making any sense. If Isane had gone insane or was putting on an act, that would not explain Isane's surprising strength and/or her own lack of strength, not would it explain how Isane had managed to furnish the spare room so quickly or where she found clothes, diapers and furniture for a little girl but in her size. The whole thing was so daunting that she had not even realized that Isane was in the process of dressing her for the day. She noticed the shirt that had been pulled over her without her even realizing, purple with a pink flower on the chest, clearly a shirt that while it was long enough to fit her, was not design for someone with any type of breasts, let alone the sizable pair she had. It was clearly designed for a little girl, yet it was of a size that would fit her. It was just another misshaped piece in this very confusing puzzle.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the cool touch of a wet wipe against her privates, making her face blush as red as a tomato. Isane held open what appeared to be a pair of underwear for Unohana to step into so that it could be pulled up her legs. It was embarrassing to be treated like this, but she felt it was better than continuing to show off her privates to Isane and god forbid anyone else that she might run into. She was also relieved that it was not another diaper, even though she realized that the table-esque object was a changing table. It wasn't until the garment had been fully pulled up her legs that she realized that while it wasn't a diaper, it was not a pair of panties, either. It was a pair of training pants, with childish wetness indicators across the slightly padded front.

"I know potty-training is difficult, honey, but you'll get it eventually." Isane stated, a sweet smile on her face.

"But..." Unohana started before stopping.

She just didn't have the energy to fight Isane on this matter, it was clearly not going to lead anywhere good. The training pants were followed by a pair of loose fitting pink pants, clearly meant to be easily pulled down for when a ch1ld needs to use the restroom. She sighed at her outfit, merciful that the loose pants meant that the minor bulk of her training pants were not visible on the outside of the pants.

"C'mon, we don't want to keep poor Yachiru waiting, dear" Isane stated, gripping Unohana's hand, "Do you want me to take the stroller, or can you walk."

"I'll walk..." Unohana muttered, embarrassed at the question itself.

Isane smiled and picked up a relatively large pink bag, with multiple compartments. She looked at it, trying to figure out what it was, but decided that she probably did not want to know. Unohana took Isane's outstretched hand, not bothering to fight her on such a small matter after all that she had been through this morning. As they walked out into the corridors, she realized something that she had not considered since these events were kicked into motion earlier, she was about to be paraded in front of the squad in her childish outfit.


	3. Unohana's pondering about being babied

Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th squad of the Gotei 13, had seen many bloody battles in her long afterlife, she had killed numerous opponents and had herself barely lived through many of the encounters, and yet she had never been as afraid as she was now, about to walk out into the public section of the Division headquarters in an outfit more suited for a toddler than the prideful adult she was. In all of the confusion and embarrassment of having her adulthood all but stripped away by her once-subordinate, she had not even thought about the implications of their apparent destination. She had absolutely no idea as to what was going on with this crazy situation, but there was no way to know whether or not it was localized to the couple of rooms that once comprised her office and bedroom, or if it encompassed everything and everywhere. Not even Sosuke Aizen's "Absolute Hypnosis" was not capable of such a powerful delusion, as far as she was concerned. She had previously been able to recognize incredibly minor issues with the details of the hypnotically induced corpse that he had planted, and yet this much more complex illusion seemed absolute with all that she had viewed, the altered furniture, strength differences, et al.

"Come on, sweetie, don't drag your feet. You don't want to keep Yachiru waiting, do you?" Isane spoke up, interrupting Unohana's thoughts on the matter.

"O-oh, right. Okay, Isane…" Unohana had no recourse other than to just give in to the now-stronger woman's orders, she could not endure another spanking at the moment, no matter how little she wanted to be seen in this get-up. She was not sure whether it would be better for everyone else to be stuck in this odd delusion of reality, or just Isane. On one hand, if only Isane was delusional, it would mean that this outfit would be seen by others and thus subject her to ridicule and scorn, but on the other, it meant that Isane could be detained and cured and thus reset things to how they should be. But if the entire Soul Society was similarly affected, she would only be embarrassed on her own volition instead of by society as a whole, yet thus meaning there seemed little recourse for her to get out and back to her normal life.

"I don't know what kind of phase this is, but my name is Mommy to you, dear. Only grown-ups can call me by my grown-up name." Isane replied, giving the woman's hand a gentle tug.

"Y-yes…Mommy…" Unohana reluctantly repeated, feeling defeated for the first time in her life.

The once-captain braced herself for what was to come and hesitantly began to follow the lieutenant whose hand she was holding onto, out into the public area of the headquarters. Her eyes darted back and forth as she saw the various lower squad members moving around working, waiting for the first sign of one of them looking at her incredulously. She knew her pull-up was very discretely hidden by the loose pants she had been forced into, but she was nervous enough that she felt as if she was walking out there wearing only the bulky diaper she had awoken from her nap wearing. It was a foreign enough garment on her form than the regular underwear she was used to wearing that she could not help but notice the slight padding between her legs as she walked behind Isane.

It felt like hours, but it had really just been a single minute as she walked through the busy squad members working on various tasks, and not one had seemed to bat an eye at their prideful captain wearing a childish outfit and being led by the hand by her lieutenant, which was a sign that they were under the same delusion as Isane, although she needed more evidence to be sure. It did not really soothe her embarrassment too much to know that her subordinates would not find their respect for the Captain plummeting like a rock, but it was at least some more clues about the situation that she found herself in.

"Good afternoon, Captain." One of the squad members announced, giving a courtesy bow. Unohana's blood ran cold at this, wondering how this man could be so calm when addressing his captain dressed in such a ridiculous manner.

"You as well, Ikuzo." Isane answered, returning the gesture.

"And hello there, little Retsu. Going out with Mommy today?" The squad member, apparently named Ikuzo, replied.

Any doubts about the situation had been suddenly and irrevocably been cemented in place, she was just seen as a little toddler, daughter of Isane Kotetsu, who was now the captain of the division. It did not matter that she had the body of a very mature adult woman, she was only seen an treated as a little kid who could do little for herself and was in the middle of trying to master using the potty. Was this her life now, forced to deal with the indignity of being cared for by the woman she once called her Lieutentant? Would she ever end up "growing up" again, going through the Academy and moving up the squad ranks once more, or would her toddlerhood be eternal? The questions raced through the woman's mind as she walked through the division headquarters with the woman she now had to call Mommy. She did not even notice as they headed outside into the brisk air on their trip.

"Go ahead and have some juice now, honey, Yachiru is going to whisk you off to play the second you walk through the door." Isane said, reaching into the bag she packed.

Unohana was ripped from her thoughts once again, noticing what Isane was holding. It was a cup with a lid made for a ch1ld, a "sippy" cup, as it was known. Unohana just stared at it for a full second, not wanting to accept yet another indignity on this most confusing and embarrassing day. She took the cup, though, knowing that this was too minor an issue to fight over, compared to others. She slowly sipped at the juice, apple juice, continuing to hold Isane's hand with her free hand.

"Go ahead and knock, dear, I know you like to do that." Isane said, smiling warmly.

Unohana looked up, her distracted mind realizing that she had not only arrived at her destination, but had finished her juice. She handed the sippy cup back to Isane and gently knocked on the door, trying to preserve as much of her adulthood as she could. The door opened seemingly instantly, and Unohana was pounced on by the young pink-haired girl.

"Yay, Retsy is here!" Yachiru shouted, not loosening her grip on Unohana's torso.

"Careful, Yachiru, you might hurt her." Isane warned, "She's not as big as you are."

Once again, the clearly untrue observations that left Unohana so confused. She did not need to remind herself that she was indeed quite larger than Yachiru, it was just blatantly obvious to anyone. Or at least, it should be, but whatever the cause of this was, it made everyone think that she was much younger and smaller, and yet they still physically acted as if she was her size, handing her things at the correct level, given clothes (albeit childish ones) that were her size (minus the lack of breast space), etc.

"You two play nice now. I'll be in the other room if you need anything." Isane stated, "And Retsu, if you need to go potty, make sure to let me know so I can get you there on time, ok?"

"Y-yes, Isane." Unohana replied, blushing.

"...Retsu, what did we discuss?" Isane replied sternly.

"S-sorry...Mommy..." Unohana hesitantly replied, still blushing.

"Good girl" Isane stated as she walked out the door, leaving Yachiru and Unohana alone in the playroom.

"So what do you wanna play first, Retsy?" The young Lieutenant asked.

"Umm...whatever you want to play." Unohana said, looking around at all the childish toys.

"Yay!" Yachiru shouted excitedly, "Let's play house, then!"

"Uh...sure..." Unohana replied, feeling quite awkward.

"Ok! I'll be the Mommy, while you be the baby!" Yachiru exclaimed.


End file.
